survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dino
|place = 5/20|alliances = 2 Queens on Chat Exploding Pineapples Trish Hegarty Fan Club Boran Fever Five Guys Floaters R Us Bas Chokers|challenges = 5|votesagainst = 10|days = 28}}GenericDino, also known as Dino, 'is a contestant from [[SurvivORG: ORGfrica|''SurvivORG: ORGfrica]]. ORGfrica On day 1, all 20 contestants were told of a new twist: there would be 4 starting tribes of 5 instead of the usual 2 or 3. Dino was then placed on the Oromo tribe along with Panda, Xanleth, Harry, and Brian. Immediately after arrival Dino formed and bond and an alliance with Panda. However, he also formed a majority alliance with Harry and Xanleth called 'The Exploding Pineapples'. Oromo would lose the first immunity challenge of the season much to the dismay of the Oromo tribe members. Dino quickly found himself in a peculiar spot. While he was in the majority alliance, his allegiance lied with Panda who was on the outs of the tribe. With the hopes Brian would join them Panda and Dino voted for Xanleth. Much to everyone's surprise the votes were tied at 2 votes Panda, 2 votes Xanleth, and 1 vote Brian. Realizing he was essentially stuck, Dino reluctantly voted out his closest ally on the Oromo tribe, making Panda the 1st person voted out. Following Panda's elimination, the Oromo tribe won the next 2 immunity challenges leaving all four members intact. Unfortunately, the Oromo tribe lost once again on the fourth immunity challenge of the season. Fearing he might be next, Dino lied about voting for Brian at the previous tribal council and pushed the blame on Brian. As a result Dino was spared and Brian was voted out 3-1. Following Brian's vote out the Dino was swapped onto the Boran tribe with Goofy, Bowman, Liam, Xerop, Bas, Payton, and Crash. Much like on Oromo, Dino found himself stuck between both a majority and minority alliance. His majority alliance called 'The Five Guys' consisted of Bas, Liam, Payton, and Goofy. His minority alliance called 'Trish Hegarty Fan Club' consisted of Bowman, Crash, and Xerop. Luckily, Boran won 2 immunity challenges in a row allowing everyone to avoid tribal council. Despite their best efforts, the Boran tribe lost the 3rd post-swap immunity challenge, sending all 8 members to tribal. After some considerable thought, Dino decided it would be significantly better for his game his he sided with the Five Guys and voted out Bowman. This however was not simple as Bowman bluffed an so instead Dino voted Liam in an attempt to save his ally Goofy in the event Bowman really did have an idol. Once the votes were read it was a 4-4 tie between Liam and Bowman, Bowman was voted out on the revote. Following their defeat at the previous immunity challenge, Boran lost yet again. This time Liam was the clear target and was voted out. Following two emotionally taxing tribal councils, the 2 tribes merged into Ukataji. Where Dino reunited with his former Oromo tribe mates Harry and Xanleth and made new alliances with the original Boran members.Things seemed to be looking good as Dino was in solid alliances was blending in nicely. However, all of that changed when Goofy started blowing up and making himself a threat. As a result Dino sided with the majority and voted out one of his closest allies Goofy. After Goofy's boot things started to heat up at camp. Dino learned that Ghezzi was gunning for him and that he had made a majority alliance without him. Fearing for the worst Dino quickly threw one of his alliance member(but not really an ally), Crash under the bus and told everyone about his idol,this information was given to him by Bas under secrecy. The plan kind of worked. The target was removed from Dino's back and was instead placed on Crash. Dino and the Boran alliance voted for Ghezzi. At tribal Crash played his idol and Ghezzi was voted out,with his idol. The plan worked and Dino lived to see another day. However, Dino would once again be thrown through a loop as he was blindsided next tribal council where his alliance member Crash was idoled out by Phoenix's idol play on Xanleth. This not only got rid of one of Dino's allies but it also created a rift between Dino and his former Oromo allies.However at the next tribal council, Dino and the Boran alliance was able to sway Harry to their side to blindside Phoenix and then later vote out Minty. During the majority of this time Dino was playing a relatively UTR game and was sliding along each vote. However, at the Final seven Dino was feeling worried that if he made it to the end, he wouldn't be respected by the jury. As a result, Dino pulled in Harry, Xanleth, and Lemmy to blindside Bas, Dino's closest ally and the biggest social threat in the game. In the end it worked, Bas was voted out 4-3 and during that time Dino wasn't targeted. Following Bas' vote off the 'Bas Chockers' continued their steamroll, voting off Bas' ally, Xerop. Now at the final 5 Dino had his sights set on making it to the final tribal council. He planned of taking his former Oromo tribe mates Harry and Xanleth due in part to the fact Dino thought he could beat them. The three of them decided to vote off Lemmy assuming Payton didn't win immunity and vice verca. Lemmy won immunity and Dino voted for Payton, the last member of Bas' alliance. However, Harry, Xanleth, and Payton all saw Dino as a threat and he was unanimously voted out of the game. He then voted for Lemmy to win at final tribal council. '''Voting Chart Category:Contestants Category:ORGfrica Contestants Category:5th Place